Akame Ito
Akame Ito (糸赤目, Ito Akame) is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure and the leader of Team Akame. this is a w.i.p''!'' Background tba''!'' Personality Akame is a usually calm, level-headed, heavily sarcastic person. She is usually easygoing, but not complacent; she vividly dislikes being manipulated or smooth-talked. Some view her a opinionated, but it's more acuurate that she is independent and not afraid of speaking her mind. A hallmark of her personality is her total aversion to even the thought of going out with, having a crush on, or marrying anyone. She quickly regects being asked out. Even so, she own teammate has described her as 'can easily be charming'. She also has a rather unusal and blunt sense of humor and self-reflection. She has no problem about stating her own obivious bad traits, as well as other peoples. Her humor is rather sarcastic and dry, and many find it confusing. She also has the trait of laughing excessively at jokes, and often out of the blue. She has the odd trait frequenly self-corrects herself in the middle of sentences. Appearance akame ito jonin.png akame fullbody.png Akame is an athletically-built and tall woman. She has spiky dark brown hair tied into a high ponytail and two bangs that frame her face, and gray eyes. During the majority of the series, Akame wears a long sleeved, high collared dark blue shirt with white trimming, with two triangular slits on the arms. She also wears dark grey shorts, short sandals and fingerless gloves. She also wears a mesh armor tank top underneath. She occasionally wears a standard Konoha flak jacket over this. As a Genin she wore dark shorts and a blue, black and tan sweatshirt. When promoted to Chūnin, she wore the standard Konoha flak jacket over a black shirt with 3/4th sleeves and black shorts. She wears her forehead protector on her forehead. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she wore the standard Konoha uniform inclusive of a flack jacket and wore the forehead protector of the Allied Shinobi Forces. The sleeves of her shirt are rolled up, and she wears her usual gloves. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Akame is capable of using two Nature Transformations, Lightning and Earth, and has an affinity for a third, Yang Release. She mainly uses them as singular long or mid-ranged attacks, or to increase the risk of an opponent being close to her and engaging in hand-to-hand combat. Using Earth release, she is capable of creating walls to defend herself, manipulate the ground under her opponent's feet to cave under them or attack them, create mudslides, and immobilize them. She is also able to use lightning release to create singular bolts, flow electricity across a wide area, or emit lightning from various parts of her body. She is also able to flow lightning-natured chakra int o weapons, such as kunai or shuriken, to increase their offensive power. Due to the fact that her two chakra natures are opposing natures, she tends to space her Earth Release attack from her Lightning Release ones, to decrease the chance of her lightning affecting the effectiveness of her Earth-style attacks. The only time she uses them in conjunction occurs when she traps or immobilizes her attacker with earth and cuts through that technique and her opponent with a Lightning style jutsu. She is also able to make clones out of both Earth and Lightning. While they aren't shadow clones and can be easily distinguished from her real body, she notes that they require less chakra to make and control, and are more durable than a shadow clone. Taijutsu Akame is physically very fit, and has both advanced speed and strength as well as agility. She is capable of knocking multiple people off their feet with a stratgegically placed kick, throwing adults taller and heavier than her easily over her shoulder, and leaping onto her opponents and pulling them to the ground with ease. She is strong enough to lift quite more than she weighs and knock out people with single punches and kicks. Her main taijutsu fighting style seems to be very close hand-to-hand mixed martial arts, with arm and leg strikes rather than punches, aglile dodging and dynamic whole-body moves used to take down the opponents. Other Skills Akame also can dodge attacks fairly easily, throw kunai and shuriken in quick succession and defend herself with just a kunai. Akame is also very intelligent, able to identify an array of techniques, and even if she doesn't know a technique is usually able to react accordingly to figure out what it does. She is also stated to be capable at usuing genjutsu like most Jōnin, though it is not her strength. Stats Part I Chūnin Exams Konoha Crush Search for Tsunade Sasuke Recovery Mission Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Twelve Guardian Ninja Akatsuki Suppression Mission Three-Tail's Appearance Itachi Pursuit Mission Six-Tails Unleashed Pain's Assault Five Kage Summit Chikara Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Blank Period Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifiting in Silent Darkness The Last: Naruto the Movie Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze Epilogue In Other Media Movies Video Games Live Spectacle Naruto Trivia *Akame translates to "red-eye" and Ito means "yarn". *According to the databook(s): **Akame's favorite foods are spicy curry and shōchū, and her least favorite are peaches. **Akame wishes to fight Kaori Sato. **Akame has completed 886 official missions in total: 213 D-rank, 225 C-rank, 263 B-rank, 159 A-rank, and 26 S-rank. **Akame's favorite word is "practicality" (実用性, jitsuyō-sei), and her favorite phrase is "Bitter pills may have welcome effects" (良薬口に苦し, Ryōyaku kuchi ni nigashi). **Her VA's are the same as Erza Scarlet's from Fairy Tail. Reference akame belongs to me, and many of the other links and references belong to the narutopedia and masashi kishimoto, or their quoted source. full appearance is drawn by me, infobox is based off a screenshot of naori uchiha, and jōnin outfit is based off a screenshot of kurotsuchi. Category:DRAFT